With the rapid development of configurations of mobile terminals, for example, a dominant frequency of an internal chip of the mobile terminal is increasingly high, an access speed of a memory is increasingly high, and correspondingly, radio frequency power amplification and a power management effect are increasingly high, overall heating of the mobile terminal correspondingly increases. Therefore, heat dissipation processing (which is also referred to as a heat dissipation design) on the mobile terminal becomes particularly important. Because of size, waterproof and dustproof, and noise requirements for the mobile terminal, a hermetic seal feature of the mobile terminal restricts using a fan to forcibly dissipate heat. In a case in which the heat can be dissipated only by using a surface of the mobile terminal, performing effective heat dissipation path management by combining a use habit and a heat reception feature becomes a core of the heat dissipation design of the mobile terminal. Research shows that, because the mobile terminal is designed to be thinner, to increase a battery capacity, an overlapping design of a battery and a circuit board becomes a concurrent design on a same plane. Consequently, heat source components (such as the biggest heating component CPU in the mobile terminal) in the mobile terminal are densely centralized in areas corresponding to a side frame and a circuit board that are of the mobile terminal. It can be known according to FIG. 1 that colors of the two areas in which the heat is relatively concentrated are relatively bright and temperatures are relatively high. However, an area in which heat sources are concentrated is a location that a user often touches when using the mobile terminal. Therefore, more effective heat dissipation processing needs to be performed on the mobile terminal.
In the related art, heat is generally transferred to a battery area by using a graphite sheet or by using a holder material of a higher heat conductivity coefficient, so as to reduce a temperature of an orthogonal projection area of the circuit board of the mobile terminal with respect to the holder. It can be obtained according to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 that the heat dissipation design reduces a temperature of an area, corresponding to the circuit hoard, of the mobile terminal, but because of high heat conductivity of the holder, the heat can be more rapidly transferred to the side frame of the mobile terminal; as a result, a large quantity of heat sources are concentrated on the side frame of the mobile terminal (as can be seen in FIG. 2, a color of this area is relatively bright, which shows that the temperature of this area is relatively high).